Big Bad Slip Back
by Sorrowan
Summary: People around Bigby Wolf have started to notice that he hasn't been the same since Crooked Man events. Taste of blood and violence seem to have awakened old instincts, which threaten to take control again. Can anyone save the Big Bad Wolf from himself? — But Bigby doesn't want saving. Nobody ever listens Wolf's side of the story.
1. Chapter 1: Snow

**Chapter 1**

Snow was scared.

Being scared of Big Bad Wolf wasn't particularly uncommon state of mind, but it was for Snow. She was constantly worried about his reckless behaviour, but this slowly growing fear has not been included in her worry for centuries.

As bad-tempered Bigby at times was, his dark times were long over. Snow trusted him, he was her steady stone wall, who protected her and other Fables from real threats, even though everyone couldn't always see it. But Snow did see, she saw how hard he was always trying be good person, good human. He sometimes forgot his manners, but even then he was all bark no bite. He was their underrated grumpy sheriff, who did always his best in worst situations.

But then Lily-n-Faith-case had brought the worst situations of them all, and Bigby started slipping. First sign was death of Tweedle Dum. It had been horrisome to witness, but Snow at that time hadn't yet seen it as a turn to a bad path. She had just been worried about what others might be thinking, not that Bigby really was again Big Bad. Snow had believed it was just moment of desperation and blindless rage, which was not going to repeat ever again.

But it just changed to worse. Bigby had always listened to her, but recently Wolf had started just listen to his strengthened instinct. It was like the world falled apart when Bigby returned with torn Crooked Man. In one day he had killed three Fables, and he wasn't even ashamed. He just licked his bloody lips, and Snow didn't think the blood was his. When others started accusing his actions in higher volume, he roared like a wild animal he once was.

In that moment, Snow realized it wasn't anymore just some dark past. Bigby had started reversing back, and Snow didn't dare to ask if she had noticed it too late. She didn't still dare to address it, just hoping it goes away. Snow avoided him as much she could, so she didn't have to think about it. But Bigby hated it. He couldn't stand ignoring, least from her. He started to get mad.

Snow was scared.


	2. Chapter 2: Colin

**Chapter 2**

Colin was fucking creeped out.

Bigby was naturally one creepy fucker, but lately he had been even more off than usual. Today Wolf had rushed to his tinyass apartment clearly restless, and now just paced around and acted like he would pounce at anything moving at any minute.

Colin hunched aside trying to blend in a dusty corner. Pig would have asked if Bigby got rabies or something, but he had feeling that right now Wolf wouldn't appreciate his jokes.

Pig heard Bigby's stomach rumbling and Wolf stopped his mindless pacing. Colin tensed up when sheriff looked at his direction and Colin saw a flash of yellow.

Colin let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding when the starving predator choose a fridge instead of him. Now kneeling man tore a beef package open with his fangs and bite into raw meat. He devoured whole steak in a matter of seconds, letting out a frustated sound when he ran out of the bloody mass. Wolf hungrily licked his hands clean from grease.

Fucking disgusting.

"...Disgusting?" Bigby repeated short of breath.

Oops. Did he say it out loud?

"Look... that was weird as fuck, Bigby. I'm starting to worry about my safety," Colin admitted eyeing the mess of a man skeptically, but dared to walk a bit closer. It wasn't like it was any safer either way. Pigs weren't world class sprinters.

"Maybe you should go to farm, then", Sheriff muttered angrily, but sounded almost apologetic. It didn't make Colin any less annoyed, though.

"Really? Farm? What a fresh joke," Colin retorted, "you should just leave until you get your shit together."

"THIS IS MY APARTMENT!"

Colin wasn't expecting that, and flinched visibly. But when Colin started talking, he didn't feel like stopping. Bigby can eat his shit.

"Wow, chill dude. I'm like, your roommate. I think at this point this is my apartment, too," Colin pointed out.

"Well, you're mistaken", Bigby said simply and slowly stood up from ground. He tossed the empty plastic package into a trash can and started washing his hands.

"Great. Asshole is making me homeless. Twice," Colin snorted, glaring his supposed friend. Pig's bold attitude didn't last long. Still obviously hungry canine stopped his doings and began to look at him weirdly. Hazel eyes started glowing golden and the sharp-toothed mouth twisted into wicked smile.

"Oh, don't you worry, pork. I think you would feel just like home in my stomach..."

Colin didn't answer, just stared Bigby's strongly burning eyes, a chill working its way down his spine. Oh, fuck.

The spell broke when Wolf realized his trance, and shaked his head clear from thoughts Colin probably didn't want to know. Sheriff's brows furrowed and he bite his own lip.

"Colin. I didn't mean it. Stop looking me like that."

It didn't sound convincing. You could smell self-loathing miles away. Colin closed his eyes, cursing at feelings of compassion. He should be furious, but could only be saddened.

"Just... Get your shit together, Bigby. Before anyone gets hurt."

Wolf buried his face in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3: Bigby

**Chapter 3 - Bigby**

Let's face it. Right now he is heading into deep shit, if he isn't already. Other Fables would probably like to hear that Bigby doesn't know either what's going on in head of his these days, but he knows exactly what his so-called problem is. It's called "I just want to be myself, goddamnit"-crisis.

He has been roleplaying human so many years that he has lost count. But no matter how hard he tries, it's never enough. You can't just delete everything you are. He is a fucking wolf. Maybe he looks like a fellow human, but he just isn't. Expecting him to be all sophisticated is like asking Jack to stop being stupid. It's never going to happen.

Bigby has been faking good enough, though. He has been all Sherlock Holmes, hasn't eaten anybody, and has only killed maniacs. Frankly, he should get a fucking trophy for that. People don't really realize how hard he tries. They just focus on preaching and being as asshole as possible to him. It's Fables' basic characteristic to have some serious death wish.

He was starting to get so tired of it all. When people start to get depressed with their miserable life, one of first tips they get is "Just do what you enjoy and be yourself". You can't be really happy otherwise. But needless to say, being himself is exactly what Bigby is forbidden to do. His happiness is out of bounds.

Why was he going along with it, then? It's not like anyone can force the Big Bad Wolf to do anything. Well, being in love is funny thing. Bigby would be lying to himself if he says that he doesn't have any feelings for Snow. He became sheriff just for her, he has tried to be all good just to impress her and he forgets all shitty drawbacks of it for the moment when he sees her smile to him.

He has been her little pet puppy, and it's has been just lately that he has realized how disgustingly pathetic it is. Bigby would get the moon and stars from the sky just to hear "aww, good boy". All lap dog jokes makes him lose his shit just because of how fucking true it is. His whole life is one big joke, and it's killing him inside.

But really, all that poodle bullshit was starting to lose its charm. You can't really love forever someone who is just there to try change everything you are. Love makes blind, and Bigby is starting to get his vision back. Instead of perfect human being, he sees her more and more as hypocrite, control freak, ignorer. She is all saint and looks down on him, while she puts him to do all of her dirty work. And when sheriff gets it done, he has done it all wrong and gets blamed of everything. Now she was avoiding him, as if he was some disease.

He may have been a confused puppy before, but now the message has gotten across. If he wasn't exactly like she wants, he was worthless. But what was the point? He has lost his only reason to even try.


End file.
